The Democratic Monarchy of The Order of the EZIC Salt
The Democratic Monarchy of The Order of the EZIC Salt, commonly called The EZIC SALT, is a Democratic Monarchy in Quebec, Canada, southern Africa, and India. It is bordered on the north by Jellpop in the Indian territory, on the south by Arstotzmerika in the Quebec territory and Sri Lanka in the Indian territory, by the east by Engineerinia in the Indian territory, and on the west by Arstotzmerika in the Quebec territory and Pakistan in the Indian territory. The EZIC Salt covers 23 million square kilometers and has has an estimated population of two billion. The EZIC Salt comprises of seven states and three territories. The EZIC Salt is a major economic power, with an output of approximately 200 trillion credits a year. It is also remarkable for its spying capability; the SALT can know much about a nation or a specific individual in the space of a month. Its military power is weak, but its remarkable advancements in agriculture and information make it key to its allies if war breaks out. The beautiful environment and peace-loving people of the EZIC Salt make it a viable tourist destination. Etymology The Democratic Monarchy of The Order of the EZIC Salt's original name comes from the original leader of the movement to free the land from Arstotzmerika, named Ezica Salthesia. The standard way to refer to a citizen of The Democratic Monarchy of The Order of the EZIC Salt is as a "Saltian." History The Democratic Monarchy of The Order of the EZIC Salt originally started out as a civil rights movement in Arstotzmerika after Ezica Salthesia was tired of what she thought as tyrannical rule. It quickly gained members and advertisements, but the government quickly became aware and began executing, rehabilitating, or otherwise nullifying members. To counter this, Salthesia began to learn the art of stealth and spying, and teaching it to her fellow citizens. The spying was a key part of the movement's survival as the spies gathered information about the government's next moves and military leaders. Quietly, members were relocated and military specialists assassinated, although Emperor Ricardo was left unharmed. Weapons, food, and water were stolen from military bases. Three months later, weapons and members of the movement were in abundance. Salthesia called for an outright invasion of the Orlando-Quebec state, which is now called the Great EZIC Independence Civil War. Salthesia herself was killed in combat and the war raged on for nearly nine months. Eventually, generals and soldiers began to lose advantage and ground as Salty spies extracted information from them, which caused ambushes, traps, and more disadvantages during the battles. Eventually Ricardo called off the assault, and granted Quebec to the Order, who then promptly established themselves as a nation, ruled by President Clarity Gloria I. Tensions are still high between the EZIC Salt and Arstotzmerika. The SALT promptly rebuilt facilities and sent ships to India to conquer the land and establish a colony there. One year later, a signal was received by the colony stating that India was successfully captured. This greatly improved the economy and also established the SALT as a strong, independent nation to the larger ones such as Engineerinia. As economic centers, corporations, and facilities were built, the economy began to grow bit by bit. Less than a week later, President Clarity Gloria I died of a tragic illness. The nation was in grief for almost four months before a new election was established. Clarity Gloria II won the election, and was promptly crowned President. From there, she began devising tactics and crucial facilities to bolster the economy of the EZIC Salt, which led into a time of great happiness and prosperity. This continues today, and is commonly referred to as the "Golden Age of the SALT". It has since then become a global economic power. Geography The EZIC Salt has rolling hills and beautiful mountains in Quebec and the Himalayas in the Indian territory. The tallest mountain is Pacifica Mountain, at an astounding height of approximately 40,000 feet. Plains, taigas, and deserts are common in Quebec and hot deserts and plains in the African and Indian territory. Natural disasters are relatively uncommon, although blizzards happen frequently in Quebec. The EZIC Salt has a relatively cold climate in Quebec and a hot one in Africa and India. Saltians are normally very used to the cold, being able to withstand up to -5 degrees Celsius. As such, the hotter climates in India and Africa make for a very uncomfortable climate for Saltians. However, major economic facilities exist in those particular regions. The EZIC Salt has no national animal, but Quebec is known for having the largest taiga forest in all of the United Order of Pigeonstotzka with an astounding 500,000 square kilometers of forest. Deer, frogs, birds, bears, wolves, and other land animals exist in these taiga forests. In the deserts of Africa and India, vultures can usually be seen picking on the remains of dead adventurers. Demographics The Democratic Monarchy of The Order of the EZIC Salt has a fairly large economy at 2 billion citizens, with approximately 45% of the population living in Quebec. Deaths are uncommon thanks to information gathered, helping with police and military response time, and population grows steadily at a rate of 0.43%. A recent census showed that 98% of the population is made of saltians, 0.5% Engineerinians, 0.3% Arstotzmerikans, and the rest are made up of other countries. Life expectancy is around 98 years. The Saltian language is comprised of mostly English, but many saltians are bilingual, speaking French as well. This is due to the Order breaking off of Arstotzmerika, and the home location being Quebec, Canada. Religion is almost unheard of, with 97% of the population being Atheist. Many saltians deem it "illogical" and a "waste of time" to believe in a religion, and those who do tend to be looked down upon, despite the society tending to treat all people equal. The largest city is Greston with a population of 256,782,954. The smallest is Synest with a population of 45,019. However, Synest is a destination with a high amount of tourist attraction, thanks to it lakes, waterfalls, mountains, and other geological features. Government The salty government is a monarchy at best with its current leader being Clarity Gloria II. To resolve issues, the government tends to gather as many opinions as possible, and then discusses it in the Black Tower in Greston. Parliament consists of a group of 13 members who all discuss the issue. The president listens in and takes part in the discussion, and when a decision has been reached, law is enacted. If the president dies and has no heirs to follow up on them, an election is held to decide the next president. Lower down, there is The Court of Order, which discusses smaller matters and holds major trials for felonies and major criminals. The Court of Order has approximately 424 members, although only a handful are active at a time to speed up decision making. The rest hold trials and handle paperwork and petitions. As a member of the World Assembly, Parliament, the president, and all members of the Court of Order discuss in the WA Headquarters near the Black Tower. Foreign diplomacy typically has 4 stages: Stage 1: First Contact Upon meeting a new nation, the president sends a formal letter showing peaceful intentions and procedures to make friends and ensure mutual benefits. This letter is sent along with spies to begin gathering information on the nation to determine possible intent and to find weaknesses and strengths to defeat them should war break out. Stage 2: Early Contact The Government attempts to set up a supply line and continue gathering information. They attempt to open trade and welcome any citizen of said nation to the country. Emigration to the nation is allowed. If the nation begins killing citizens for no reason, however, supply lines, trade, and emigration will be stopped immediately. This applies only to direct orders from the government or other major center. Stage 3: Finalization After supply lines, trade, and emigration are set up, the SALT begins other procedures to cement friendship. The Salty military is capable thanks to scientific advancements. Major military weapons and technology include: The TR-87 Artillery Shield The TR-87 is a mass shield designed to protect platoons from artillery strikes and bombings. It is a large generator capable of producing a force field, detonating projectiles in mid-air. It has precise measurements and is able to briefly stop shielding an area of a minimum of 1 foot for troops to fire bullets through. The generator is long-lived, but it is large, slowing down troops and being an easy target. The PNCTR Shell This shell is designed for battleships and is able to penetrate extremely thick hull, although it comes at a cost. The puncture ability comes from the shells being made of titanium and shaped as a bullet with a pointed end, granting aerodynamics. The projectile also has a minor heat-seeking system installed within it to guide the missile towards its target, although it can only move it a few feet. The O9-86 "Obsidian" Mech These mechs are equipped with .567mm Gatlings with an ammo capacity of 7,000 bullets and an 8-pod missile launcher that uses RPG rounds with a capacity of 64. The hull is made of an aluminum-iron alloy and it moves using analog controls. A heads-up display allows the soldier to see what is happening in front of the mech, and is capable of supporting up to 2 tons of weight. Its feet are large and heavy enough to crush bone. The GT-0H Organ Grinder The Organ Grinder is a special kind of weapon that does not fire bullets, but instead generates high frequency shockwaves (Shockwaves have been measured of up to 600hz). These shockwaves produce a high recoil and pass through objects, literally shredding weaker ones to bits, such as human tissue. This causes a person's internal organs to almost liquefy, killing them. It needs a lot of power to operate, and thus soldiers must have a large battery pack on their back for it to function properly. Soldiers are trained somewhat in the art of spying, and a select few are chosen to become spies themselves. All soldiers follow a strict military regime and are trained to be accurate with an assortment of weapons, sufficient in CQC, and other essentials for combat. After becoming a Specialist, they can then choose a course to specialize in, such as sniping. There are an estimated 2,200,000 soldiers in the salty military force. Economy The Salty economy, worth approximately 200 trillion credits, is dominated by the Information Technology industry, followed up by sports, agriculture, arms manufacturing, and scientific progress. The average citizen is worth 112,000 credits, the poorest approximately 60,000 credits, and the richest 300,000. The richest citizen known to date was Sil Harbara at 3.4 billion credits. Culture The people of the EZIC Salt are well known to love equality and civil rights, although those who believe in a religion tend to be looked down upon. Atheism makes up much of the population, and the main ethnic groups are mostly Canadian and American, having an influence on other cultures. Culture has also mingled with conquered lands. Food in the Salt can be very exotic and innovative, such as turkey steak and garlic caviar. These innovative foods are quite expensive to the average citizen, and most other food chains include Indian food, fast food, Mexican, and Chinese. Sports are a major part of the industry, and drag racing and the Olympics are a national favorite. Nations from all around the United Order of Pigeonstotzka compete to earn the grand prize. At most, 300,000 people can attend one stadium. Sports make up approxmately 2 trillion of the nation's worth. On March 6th each year, the nation celebrates Independence day, when the civil rights movement successfully turned the Order into an independent nation. Many people are off work during this time and people from all around can experience exotic cuisine and relaxing retreats at a low cost for one day. Infrastructure The infrastructure of The Democratic Monarchy of The Order of the EZIC Salt is modern and developed, with electric trains and cars being the main form of transport. Most private companies manufacture cars, and trains are all made by state standards. The most popular airport to go to is Salty International, generating 6.7 trillion credits a year with almost 567 million visitors. Roads cover approximately 6 million square kilometers, with Intercountry being the most traveled road. Intercountry goes across the EZIC Salt into Mexican Arstotzmerika. Energy is a mixture of green and fossil energy, with green being dominant at almost 76% of the nation's total power supply. Waste dumps are only allowed in the Salty Dumphole, a large crater believed to have been created by a large meteor. The crater goes almost 600 meters deep and most things thrown in there are vaporized completely. Category:Nations